


Loki Approves

by Eostre



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're going to a concert of the band called Loki Approves. What will happen when you meet the lead-singer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Loki Approves - Loki x Reader Request** _

 

<h>  
The atmosphere inside the crowded club was mesmerizing. Loud music was blasting through the old speakers as the customers wasted their time at the bar, waiting for their beloved band to make their appearance. They were already 30 minutes late but nobody was really bothered by it knowing that they would get to see their idols that night.

Ale was pouring and shouts turned louder and louder as the horde of fangirls and occasional fanboys became impatient.  If one were to look from the outside, they could have thought that it was some sort of medieval festival or a theater play, maybe even a bunch of cosplayers gathered up at a bar, but people like you knew better, much better. Everyone around was dressed in what seemed to be from out-of-this-world clothing: intricately designed dress patterns, armor plates covering either the waist, arms or upper thighs and elegant hairstyles that would have been more suited for the opera house rather than a dark, miserable bar.

However, every single person in the room knew what they were doing, what they were wearing and why. It was an Asgardian thing after all, for the band they were waiting for was Loki Approves, a former garage band who released their first single after Thor I and gained insane popularity after The Avengers. Their secret? The lead singer.

A tall young man with deep blue eyes and a deep voice that made your heart throb. Natural long bright blond hair was soon dyed black to please the fans as his clothing style slowly changed from carelessly chosen clothes, to intricate Asgardian cosplay outfits that resembled Loki's armors in the movies. And the music, oh the music.

Medieval rhythms combined with guitar strums and general glimpses of Scandinavian death and black metal, accompanied by profound lyrics sang in a melodic voice melted your heart, dizzied you, gave you goosebumps and at the same time....made you want to kneel.

And it sometimes happened. Rarely, that's true for the lead singer was more focused on the music than staying in character, but lucky were the ones who managed to hear that. It made everything much more...hypnotizing.

And you were definitely among the ones that feel under that spell, watching the stage with bright (eye colour) eyes as they made their appearance, first the drummer, then the guitarists and only after they had already started the relaxing beginning of their latest single, the lead, now dressed in full Asgardian clothing, specifically the armor worn in Thor The Dark World.  What's more was the fact that his hair had grown and he left it disheveled,  in the dim light making him look exactly like Loki. The crowd started cheering and shouting, growing even louder when he spoke the first words and started singing.

Tonight, you were a very lucky girl. Sitting in the front row, the whole show was more than mesmerizing. He was also SO in character that night that the fangirls could barely contain themselves. But for you, it was different. Whenever you felt like your sanity was beginning to drift off, you'd ask yourself "What would my King say if he saw me like that? I must be proper." and it helped. A bit.

More than halfway through the forty-five minutes concert, all music stopped, the fangirls still shouting and jumping around, trying to reach the stage. The lead singer placed one finger to his thinner-than-usual lips and a deep 'Shhhhh' filled the bar. Less than two minutes later, the crowd was silent and heartbeats could be heard as they waited for his next move.

"Say my name." he whispered and people looked around in confusion. A few of them tried shouting the lead-singer's name but he simply growled a 'No' into the mic before silencing them again.

"Say my name." he said just a little louder and you finally understood what was going on. It was just like the Comic Con. As loudly as you could, without your voice trembling, you screamed "Loki" and soon everybody else followed.

A smirk played across his features and he said it, louder this time, "Say my name!". The crowd cheered "Loki" loudly. He walked across the stage, his smirk growing wider as he stopped in the center, almost yelling "Say my name!" and the crowd nearly lost it.  
That's when it hit you. Hard and fast like one of Thor's thunders you understood what was going on.

What if the singer was actually Loki?! Or well, Tom Hiddleston being funny or something. Could he actually sing metal? You shrugged it off as he yelled "SAY MY NAME" for the last time and everyone around you screamed at the top of their lungs. Then, in an instant he was off the stage, grabbing you behind the elbows and disappearing.

You landed with a thud, your head slightly hitting the wall behind you. Looking around, you assumed you were backstage. Shaking your head to push away the dizziness, your eyes landed on the man crouched before you. You glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" your voice was shaking and it sounded far less intimidating than you'd have liked. The grin on his face widened.

"Obviously, what I want." you tried not to facepalm at his reply.

"Why am I here?" you squinted your eyes, trying to glare harder.

"Because you are the one to figure it out, aren't you?" he smiled coyly, standing and holding a hand out for you to take.

"What are you talking about?" you snarl, trying to contain the fangirling resulted having such a handsome man help you stand up. You held his hand a second too long, having him chuckle.

"You know who I am." he whispered, moving closer to your face as one of his cold hands gently stroked your cheek. "You knew all along." he breathed warm air on your lips, making you even dizzier when you inhaled the smell of peppermint that you had always thought to suit him. You simply nodded, unable to speak.

"Good girl." his whisper got even lower, his tone huskier as his lips were less than an inch apart from yours. "You should be rewarded." his thumb brushes the corner of your lips, leaving a cold lingering trail as he disappeared once again.

And you were left standing in the middle of the now cold room, wondering what happened to your panties.


	2. Loki Rewards

Days passed rapidly after the concert at the bar and you kind of missed your (favourite colour) panties. They were your favourite ones too, and now you didn't have anything to match your favourite bra with but that thing was soon erased from your mind. You would only briefly remember sometimes at night, when the corner of your lips, where he had touch suddenly became a bit too cold and a small smile graced your full lips thinking of just how close you had been to him.

Soon these thoughts dimmed away too when your work/schoolwork caught up on you and you had to push yourself to finish everything before the winter holidays. You spent your Christmas with your parents (and/or siblings/friends) but for the New Year's, you would have a blast. Together with your friends/colleagues, you rented a club for the whole night, drinks included. You were going to have fun, enjoy yourself to the max and take care of your panties.

That night, you would definitely turn some heads: black faux leather strapless short dress that carefully hugged your curves accessorized with studded high heel boots and a studded bracelet. Your beautiful (hair colour & length) hair perfectly framed your face, making your natural beauty stand out, for you had barely used any makeup, keeping it simple but seductive.

Soon enough drinks poured and the loud music made you feel a bit dizzy but it was your night so who cared? You danced it away, with whoever asked for it, making it worth it each time, until you caught something with the corner of your eye. A man that, whether you had noticed it before, or not, had been looking you up and down the whole night and was now smiling warmly at you, holding his glass up in a silent 'Cheers'.

The current song ended and you made your way to the bar, deciding to take a break until the clock struck 12 o'clock, which was exactly 7 minutes away. Taking a sip from your glass of whiskey, you decided that would be the last until champagne poured at midnight, so you settled on inspecting the others around. Most of your friends were already drunk by now. You shook you head at the fact, until something, or well, someone blocked your vision. Looking up, you almost fell out of the bar stool.

In front of you sat, tall and proud with a playful smirk on his lips, the man you had considered the sexiest alive, Tom Hiddleston. But what would he do in (city of choice), in a club rented by your friends? This made no sense. However, you didn't get a chance to voice your questions.

"Hello, darling. Surprised to see me here?" he asked, his voice dripping with...lust?! What was going on?

"H-hello." your voice trembled and you almost facepalmed for that. He chuckled.

"My, my, little thing. Have you already forgotten about me?" About him? You mind wandered around, trying to figure out what he meant, until it hit you. Had he been the one to take you away at the Loki Approves concert?! Why would Tom Hiddleston do such a thing in the first place?

"Allow me to help you regain your memories." he whispered, inching closer and opening his jacket to show you something in his inside pocket. Your face turned redder than the material in there once you realized what it was. Your long lost panties. Your eyes widened to the size of plates and you stared at him dumbfounded.

"H-how?!" you looked up at him in confusion but his smirk only grew. He hushed you with a finger pressed softly to your lips and pulled you up, leading you in the middle, where everyone else gathered. He handed you a glass of champagne and took another for himself, pulling you close to his chest. Suddenly, everyone around started counting backwards from ten to zero. You caught on at six and continued chanting, only to stop and lose track of your mind once again when as everyone reached zero, he pulled your chin upwards and pressed his lips to yours, allowing you to taste the expensive champagne into the kiss.

He forced his way into your mouth without bothering to ask for permission, sharing the sip of midnight champagne with you. You were flabbergasted, sitting there, answering the kiss and barely registering what was going on. When he pulled away from your lips, that was when you realized that people were wolf whistling and cheering around you.

When he pulled away from you almost completely, his eyes were glued to yours, a playful smirk on his lips as he asked you to give him the first dance of the year. You swiftly nodded and he pulled you closer, slowly starting to sway to the song you couldn't even hear because of your heartbeat pounding into your ears. It took you a while to realize that with his swaying, he was pulling you away from your friends and to the far right part of the club - the bathrooms.

Opening the door while still swaying with you, he pushed you in and towards a bathroom stall. You flailed, almost falling face-first onto the not-so-clean floor before pushing yourself into a standing position, turning back to look at him. He was still smirking widely when he pulled you close and with a flick of his wrist, a green/golden wave enveloped him, his skin suddenly turning pale and his hair long and black.

You almost screamed when realization hit you. "L-loki?! The real Loki?!" he quirked a brow and his smirk only grew wider. "Do I have to ask you to kneel?" Your eyes widened even more and you didn't know if he was serious or not.

However, before you could react he reached out and placed one hand to the back of your head, stepping to the side as he pushed you face-first into the now closed bathroom stall door.

"What are you..?" you tried to ask and push yourself off the door, only to notice that it was immaculately white. Too white to be true in a club like this one. All your thoughts flew out the window when he pressed his body against your back. "I believe I promised you a reward for having such a sharp mind, no?" he whispered lowly, making you shiver in anticipation. You simply nodded. "Tell me, what is it that you desire the most?"

Your mind was immediately flooded with thousands of things you could have asked for: an autograph, a hug, a pic together, a kiss but he had already given you that, to let you run your fingers through his hair. All and all insipid and ...unsatisfactory. As if reading your thoughts, he leaned closer, nuzzling next to your ear as he spoke "Let me choose for you."

You yelped and tried to squirm away as one hand made it's way to your back, up your spine until he found the zipper of your dress, slowly, agonizingly so, pulling it down. You mentally cursed yourself for choosing a strapless dress when he pushed it off your breasts, letting it pool at your ankles. Luckily you had a bra on. And panties. You briefly remembered you needed your red panties back.

You could do little when his lips found their way to your shoulder, gently nibbling on it as he cupped your breasts, opening your bra in the front and letting it fall down to the dress. You felt so vulnerable in his arms, trapped in a bathroom stall and almost naked, feeling his body move slowly against yours. Wrapping one arm around your waist, he gently turned you around, now pushing your back into the door as he crushed his lips to yours once again.

Whatever sounds that were trying to escape your mouth were muffled as you sloppily kissed back, your mind trying hard to process what was going on. It took you a while to realize that you were actually going to do this with Loki! Fear was already making its way throughout your body although you kept repeating to yourself that there was nothing wrong with it. Either way, you were shivering under his touch, loud whimpered moans leaving your lips as he groped your breasts, painfully twisting your nipples.

"What troubles you, my dear?" his voice husky and dripping with need as his head dipped lower. "Are you afraid of me?" you shook your head, arching your back in surprise when his mouth engulfed one of your rosy buds, giving it a gentle bite. "Do not lie to me. I can smell your fear." you shook your head again, gulping as you forced yourself to speak.

"I'm n-not afraid of y-you. I'm just...nervous." a deep chuckle erupted from his chest as he knelt before you. He knelt before you!

"There is no need to be nervous." he breathed unexpectedly hot air on the exposed skin of your stomach as one slender, slightly cold finger hooked on the panties line on either side of your hips, slowly starting to pull them down. "I only aim to please." was the last thing your mind managed to register before his mouth closed on your wet quim. A loud moan left your lips as you threw your head back, hands flying on the stall's walls to keep yourself up. You could feel your knees give in once he started energetically lapping at your folds. Sensing this, he gently lifted your right leg, helping you place it over his shoulder, his hand gripping your thigh to keep you in place. "Better?" he asked, letting another deep chuckle leave his lips as he started nibbling at your bundle of nerves.

You, on the other side, could barely comprehend what he was talking about, mind too dizzy, breathing too heavy to focus on anything else but the almost unbearable pleasure that invaded your body, threatening to burst. With a long lick of his tongue, that applied just enough pressure to your clit, you reached your peak, crying out his name as you pulled at his hair, trying to stay up.

Lapping you clean, he stood, the leg that was on his shoulder falling to his waist. It took you a moment to notice that your leg was touching skin, and not the smooth material of his suit. When did he...? Nevermind, he was a god. You giggled at your stupidity, making him quirk a brow. "What's so funny, my dear?" he purred, smiling widely at you. That was when you first felt his hardened member poke at your tummy. You gulped and panicked for a second, remembering all the rumors on the internet about how well-endowed he was. You decided you didn't want to look. Gripping your other thigh, he pulled your left leg up and around his waist too, relying only on his strength to keep you up.

A prideful smirk played on his lips when he read the fear in your eyes. Lifting you up just a bit, he had you squirming once again, his member poking your drenched folds. He hummed, pressing closer to you. "Be still, will you?" he questioned, a bit annoyed.

You tried to form an apology, but your voice was lost when he pushed into you, his cock stretching you like never before. Your nails dug at his shoulder blades and your cry of pain was muffled by his palm pressed to your lips. "Shhhhhh." he cooed, trying to get you to keep quiet, but the pain was unbearable. "It will go away soon." he continued whispering in your ear, giving slow, careful thrusts as he waited for you. Breathing deeply, he fought to control himself as his hand dipped between your bodies, his expert fingers rubbing circles on your bundle of nerves, in time with his thrusts. This soon sent you in a frenzy, pleasure overtaking your senses as he started to speed up, enjoying the way your walls contracted around him, making it harder for him to push deep inside. But when did that ever stop Loki?

When he was sure that you were comfortable enough and that your second orgasm was close, he moved his hands to your hip and thigh, slamming into you hard and fast, pushing you painfully into the bathroom stall's door. A gasp left your lips and your legs wrapped tighter around his waist. He set a furious pace, slamming into you over and over again, fueled by the constant clenching of your inner walls that he knew would trigger both your climaxes soon enough.

A smirk played on his contorted features when an idea crossed his mind. Through gritted teeth, he ordered you, emphasizing every word with a thrust. "Say." Slam. "My." Slam. "Name!" he growled in your ear. "LOKI!" His name escaped your lips, loud enough to make your throat hurt and pushing into you as deep and hard as he could, he spilled his hot seed deep inside. He kept moving, not as hard, his hips slowly grinding against you, moments later triggering your second orgasm as he was still snugly buried within you.

Waiting for you to calm down, he cradled you in his arms, kissing your temple and gently stroking your hair. Finally having fallen from your heavens, you whimpered pathetically once he pulled out of you, leaving an aching emptiness behind. He laughed wholeheartedly as he helped you into his arms, draping his jacket over your naked body. A bit too late you realized that he was already dressed as you snuggled into his jacket. Exiting the stall, you left your clothes behind. Worried, you tried to stop him. 

"Shhh. Worry not, my dear, for where we are going, you will not need such unpractical contraptions." Looking over his shoulder, you noticed that he had thrown away your other pair of panties too. A low whine left your lips before you started panicking again, seeing that he was headed towards the door.

"There are people out there, Loki! I'm naked. Please!" he looked down at you bemused and twisted the knob, revealing anything but what you were expecting to see. A spacious room, neatly decorated in black, green and gold with a gigantic bed in the middle. He pressed a final kiss to your lips as he made his way to said bed, clearing your mind of any confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Any form of feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading.   
> I would also like to thank my fellow fangirl, Malina, for always telling me which of my ideas are shit and which aren't.


End file.
